


Let's Get It On

by groovekittie



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin meets Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

Robin sat at the marble table on the balcony of Tony Stark's Manhattan condominium. Tony Stark. Robin Sherbatsky. At Tony Stark's condominium.

She kept repeating it internally hoping that it would eventually make sense, but the pieces weren't quite fitting together.

A polite, yet curt cough interrupted her internal struggle.

A slender woman with strawberry blond hair in a chignon stood in the doorway of balcony, her arms holding a tray with an expensive looking coffee carafe and two sets of cups. Her entire air screamed efficiency, even the way she took stock of Robin with a single sweep of her icy gaze was efficient.

“It isn't often that your type makes it past breakfast.”

Robin felt her lips twitch. “You must be the infamous Pepper Potts.”

Pepper smiled tightly, and gave a curt nod before placing the tray on the cafe style table.

“What exactly do you mean, 'your type'?” Robin narrowed her eyes.

Pepper paused a moment, seemingly to consider her answer. “Reporters,” she said as she took a seat across from Robin.

“Reporters? How ... how did -”

“Your name is Robin Sherbatsky, originally from London, Ontario. You were once a pop-idol in your native land,” a small smirk quirked its way across Pepper's lips before she continued, “and you currently work as the 'human interest' reporter for Metro News 1, which Tony has recently acquired through a takeover.”

Robin stared at Pepper. “Wow, they weren't kidding.”

“I'm not sure who this 'they' you are speaking of, but no. No, they weren't 'kidding.'”

“I can't tell you how this warms my heart,” Tony spoke abruptly, surprising Robin, yet Pepper barely flinched. “Well, what's left of my heart.” He tilted his head, tapped his chest and said, “Or it could be the arc reactor.”

Robin never could get over how impossibly handsome Stark was.

Tony coughed under the intense scrutiny of Pepper and the wanderlust in Robin's expression. “It warms my heart to see my two favourite women together.” Tony quirked an eyebrow at the thought, Pepper allowed a wry smile, and Robin spluttered.

Oh, this was going to be interesting, thought Robin. At the very least.


End file.
